bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Kai is a Kig-Yar who despises the upper class among the Covenant, and was at his breaking point when he decided to try to murder a Sangheili up until meeting an Unggoy named Taybab who had reasoned him into joining his team instead. Biography At the dusk end of the Human-Covenant War Kai had been delivered to Eayn to visit his mother who is an officer of bartering, and has a large hand in "over seas laws" that in comparison to Kig-Yar ranks in the Covenant has rarely ever been considered very important to consult except to persuade more Kig-Yar to join the military. After having rejoined many family members, having told his stories, and having gotten to see his home world he rejoined the Black Seraphs. Personality and Traits Kai enjoys some human foods and beverages and is excellent skilled with sniper rifles as well as stealth kill melee weapons. Kai has many skills but he tries to avoid showing them to anyone he does not trust yet. With a sniper rifle he considers killing one enemy with one shot to not be a very good shot. He does not believe in the Covenant religion and is not afraid to use human weapons, and even sometimes uses simple tools like a cricket bat or a fire axe to conserve ammunition. During the war against the humans he had killed more humans than he can keep count of, but never directly let anyone know how well he performed in battle believing it would cause higher-ranking Covenant to "expect too much of him." Kai is not afraid of anyone. Not long after joining Taybab the group met up with some humans and made a truce. Both the Sangheili leading the group and the humans were at war with the Brutes, so they decided to join forces to survive. Kai got along with some people but not others; he liked Taybab because there was "nothing ordinary about him." He liked a SPARTAN-I named DAB because he was willing to open up to him. One of the Sangheili held true to the Covenant religion, and so Kai would sometimes try to rile him up to pick a fight with him. Kai has been known to request something he feels he needs and deserves, and steal from his own team if they ignored him and did not so much as tell him no. Kai is a bit of a trouble maker, but at the same time he has a deep loyalty to anyone who actually shows they care about him. Kai is loyal to the group, but at the same time he does want to get paid simply because provisions are a life necessity. But he will not spend any of unless he makes sure at least one-fifth is sent to an address that leads right to his mother's home. The rest of his priorities always start with having a room with a place to rest and store his stuff, as well as having a hot-spring-waterfall-maker; his nickname for showers. Category:Kig-Yar Characters